No need for a Childhood!
by KODfan
Summary: When a strange new girl who claims to be a genius attends Naota's class, he takes a liking to her, and soon finds that she gives his life a whole new meaning.


It was a year since Haruko left earth. Things in Mabase went back to normal...for the most part. Naota was beginning his first day of class for the year. Personally, he tried to forget about eveything that happened, not wanting to talk about it and resume a normal childhood. Of course there's always the occasional weird thing that happens, and today something would happen which Naota would definitely consider weird.

"Okay class! It's good to start the year fresh after the eventful last year! Also, I'd like to introduce a new student who will be joining us this year."

Naota sat in his desk, bored.

"Watch the new student be assigned the seat next to mine. Well...it is the only one empty..." He thought.

"Ah there she is! Everyone, say hi to Washu!"

A young girl of around 13 years old entered the room. She was wearing the same girl uniform as the others, but perhaps her most noticeable feature was her extremely big, long, head of dark pink hair. It was tied into a huge ponytail, and was even touching the floor. She had long, thin eyebrows and bright green eyes.

"Greeting my fellow students! I am Ms. Washu, the greatest genius in the universe! And I'll be your new student this year! Ha ha ha!"

"Uhh okay Ms. Washu." Miyaji said as she and the rest of the students didn't know what to make of her. "Please take your seat next to Naota-san."

Washu did as she was told and sat down next to him. Naota glanced at her. There was definitely something weird about her. "Haruko" weird, in fact. As he continued to stare, Washu glanced back at him with a small smile. This startled Naota, and he turned back facing forward.

"Today we'll begin with a science project."

Everyone moaned except for Washu, who looked excited and shouted: "Yes!"

"Everyone pair up with a partner. You'll both work together on a science report based on an experiment you'll conduct for homework."

Everyone started to pair up. Washu turned to Ninamori.

"Hey, wanna be partners?"

"Nah, I'd rather eat dirt."

Washu was a bit confused by her remark. Ninamori then looked over at Naota and smiled, hoping to become partners with him. Naota wondered why she would be so cold to her. She was probably foreign and was still new to town.

"Uh...hey Washu..."

"Hm?"

"If you want, I'll be your partner for the project."

"Hmm okay! Ha ha!" Washu said with a bright smile. Naota lightly blushed and looked away. He then looked up at Ninamori, who looked pissed.

"So your name is Naota, right? I'm Washu!"

"Nice to meet you. Are you really a genius?"

"Hmph. Wanna bet? Of course I am! This science project will be a cinch!" she answered giving him a thumbs up. She sure was energetic.

"Okay! It seems like everyone has found a partner! Now I'll pass out your assignment."

Miyaji passed out papers to each of the rows. Washu smiled when she got hers.

"Oh this will be a piece of cake! I can't wait to do this!"

"You'll all be building potato clocks with your partner. Be sure to follow the instructions." Miyaji told them.

The rest of the class before lunch went smoothly. When the children were let out, Naota walked over to his locker to get one of his books. When he closed it, he saw Ninamori leaning on the lockers with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Having fun, are we?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Naota.

"Pairing up with the new girl, the 'mad' genius."

"Hey don't call her names. She's new and not from here. That's why she's a little different. And why are you so upset about this?"

"Because! I've got like no one else to be partners with!"

"You have a while to choose. It's not due for another month so you have time." Naota said closing his locker.

"Hmph! Fine! Have it your way!" Ninamori walked away in anger. Naota sighed and walked away.

At lunch, Naota was sitting and eating with Gaku, Masashi, and Ninamori, the latter of whom hadn't spoken a work to any of them.

"So Naota, I heard you became science partners with the new girl." said Masashi.

"Yeah, she seems pretty nice." answered Naota. Ninamori's expression became more agitated.

"Is she really a genius, Naota? Huh? Is she?" asked Gaku.

"I don't know..."

Ninamori took her food tray and left the table.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Masashi.

"Beats me..."

After a few moments Washu walked over to their table with her food tray.

"Excuse me, fellas. May I sit here?"

"Sure." Naota answered. Washu sat down next to him.

"Hi guys. I'm Washu."

"You're that new girl, right? The one who's a genius, right?" asked Gaku.

"Yep!"

"So Washu, where are you from?" asked Masashi.

"Uh...Tokyo."

"Wow really? I never would have guessed."

"Why would you want to move here? Tokyo is way more exciting." asked Naota.

"Well...I guess you could say my parents wanted a more quiet life with less hustle and bustle."

"In that case, your parents certainly picked the right place." said Naota.

"Though there was that one time-"

"HOW about we tell that to Washu some other time." Naota said interrupting Gaku.

"Okay..." said Washu. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you all. You seem like an interesting bunch."

"Well, there's also Ninamori..." said Masashi. "She seemed kind of upset though..."

"Yeah...it appears she doesn't like me..." said Washu looking upset.

"Hey, don't feel down about it." Naota told her. "She's just upset because she wanted to be partners with me. But she shouldn't have been so cold to you."

"Well...thanks. That's sweet of you." Washu said with a smile. Naota blushed and looked away.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, do you think I could come over so we could get the science project out of the way?" she asked him.

"Uh...but it's not due for another month."

"Yeah. None of us are really planning to do it right away." said Masashi.

"I know, but it sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Well...I suppose if you really wanted to we could get it out of the way after school."

"Terrific!"

After lunch, the rest of the class went smoothly, but soon the end of the day came.

"Alright class! Be sure to come prepared tomorrow!" Miyaji said to her class as the children began to leave. Washu followed Naota out.

"Hey..." said Washu.

"Hey. My house is just a short walk down the street."

"Okay."

Washu followed Naota down the street. They passed by the big bridge and several buildings.

"Do you always walk to school?" asked Washu.

"Yeah...do you?"

"Yeah..."

They soon reached the house. Naota opened the door and went inside.

"Dad...I'm home."

"Ahh! Nao, who's this little friend of yours? Hmm? Reminds me of a certain someone..."

"This is Washu. She's a new student in my class. She and I are science partners and we're going to work on a science project today."

"Ahh I see. Nice to meet you, Ms. Washu. Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you, sir. Say, we were wondering. Do you have a potato we could use? We need it for the project."

"Of course! Ahh making potato clocks are we? I remember when I did that in grade school." Kamon said leading to the kitchen. He opened the pantry and gave her a potato.

"Here you go, ma'am! Have fun you two!"

"Thanks!"

Naota took Washu to his room so they could get started on the project. Washu took out the kit they were given in class.

"Follow the directions carefully..." Washu read out loud. She then tossed the paper aside. "Who needs those? I'll show you how it works, Naota."

"Okay."

"You see..." Washu said connecting all the wires. "The phosphoric acid in the potato powers these wires to the clock, giving it power."

She quickly put it together and they both smiled as they watched it work.

"Wow!" Naota said, impressed. Washu grinned.

"Yep! Isn't science just awesome?"

"Ha ha! I guess it is!"

"Well, that just about wraps up the project!"

"Really? That didn't take any time at all..."

"Well, it's a cinch when you know how to do it!"

"I guess. Well uh...I suppose you gotta be heading home now." said Naota.

"Yeah..." Washu said looking upset.

"So...you want to hang on to the project and turn it in tomorrow?"

"Naota..listen."

"Hm?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I'm homeless..."

Naota was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I've been on the streets for a while now...trying to get by. They have special programs for children like me...so I've been trying to find a place to sleep wherever I could...I found a bridge here that's pretty spacious..."

"Washu, you deserve better than that." Naota said sternly. "Look...maybe my dad can let you stay here...for a few days..."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yep. You're only in middle school. I can't believe you don't have a home."

"Thank you, Naota."

"You're welcome, Washu. I'll go ask my dad right now."

"Okay. I'll go with you."

Naota and Washu walked out back to the living room to see his father and grandfather watching tv.

"Hey uh...dad?"

"What is it, Nao?"

"Well uh...you see...Washu here...is homeless. She was wondering if she could stay with us for a few days."

"Whaaaat? A sweet girl like this? Homeless?"

"Yes sir...I've been struggling to get by..."

"Well of course you can stay with us. There's a bunk bead in Naota's room and the top's always vacant!"

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

"Ahh don't mention it, kiddo!"

Naota and Washu walked back to Naota's room.

"Well, the top bunk's yours, I guess!" Naota said with a smile. Washu smiled as well.

"Yep!"

"Do you uh...have a change of clothes?"

"Uh...well not really."

"Ehh that's okay! I guess you can borrow some of mine!"

"Heh. This is so nice of you, Naota."

"Well, it wouldn't be right of me to let a young girl sleep on the streets."

Washu suddenly made a surprised face.

"Uh...Washu?"

"Naota...did I just see a robot walk by?"

"Oh yeah... that's Canti...it's a long story."

Washu darted out of the room and ran up to Canti. Naota followed her.

"Wow! What an amazing specimen!" Washu said with a twinkle in her eye. Canti turned around, confused.

"Hello, friend! I am Washu! The greatest genius in the universe!"

Canti scratched his head.

"Hee hee! Whoa...you must be from another dimension!"

Canti pointed at himself.

"I can sense it! Somewhere far away!"

Kamon walked by.

"Oh. I see you've met out television set."

"Television set?"

"Yep! A Sony brand TV walkman!"

"Ha ha, good one!"

"Dad, she knows it's a robot. No use hiding it from her."

"Really? Well alright. Yeah, Naota just found it one day, I think."

"Interesting. Perhaps it somehow got sucked into a black hole, and the white hole must have transported it here...depending on it's place in the universe."

Canti shrugged.

"What kinds of things can he do?" asked Washu.

"Well, mostly cooking and cleaning. We're also trying to teach him to bake bread."

"Bake bread?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention." said Naota. "We kind of run a bakery out of our house. We don't get much business, but just enough to support ourselves."

"Wow...well, I'm sure it'll eventually learn. What's it's name?"

"Well I just usually call it TV boy..." said Kamon. "But Naota has a name for it."

"Yeah...Canti."

"Why Canti?"

"Well, an old friend of mine gave it that name."

"I see. Well Canti, it's nice to meet you!" Washu said shaking hands with Canti.

"Oh which reminds me, TV boy..." said Kamon. "You need to start preparing dinner."

Canti nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian..."

"Oh don't worry about me! I'll eat just about anything!"

"Well good. I'll start preparing the table. You two go ahead and wash up." Kamon said walking away.

"No no, I'll help out!" Washu said following him.

"Oh well that's very nice of you."

Naota smirked. She certainly was polite. Just then Naota's Grandfather sneaked up behind him.

"I'd say she's a keeper, Nao. She's a heck of a lot better than that other cursed woman..."

"Grandpa, we're not dating. She's just a friend."

"Sure, you say that now, but just you wait..." he said walking away. "You'll fall for her in no time."

Naota sighed and went to the bathroom to wash up.

At dinner...

Naota walked up to the dinner table as everyone was sitting down. Canti had made some chicken and rice for them to eat.

"Alright! Let's dig in!" said Kamon. Everyone began to eat.

"So Washu, where are you from?" asked Kamon.

"Well, I was originally from Tokyo."

"How did you become homeless?" asked Naota.

"Well...my mom and dad owed some pretty hefty debts to the yakuza...so we were on the run for a while...but they finally caught them...but I managed to escape...and ever since I've been saving every penny I could to get away. And eventually I found my way here."

"What a horrible story..." Kamon said sniffling and wiping his tears. "I feel so sorry for you!"

"That's okay! I'm just so glad you decided to take me in!"

"Washu, you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you sir."

They continued to eat. Washu looked up at Canti.

"Hey...he's a robot. How does he eat?"

"You know, I really don't know..." said kamon. "He just has a habit of doing that."

"Interesting...do you mind if I take a look at his inner components after dinner?"

"Be my guest."

"Thanks!"

After they finished dinner, Washu took Canti into Naota's room. With a screwdriver, she opened up his chest plate and was shocked at what she saw.

"Astounding! Even though he is completely mechanical, he seems to have his own working digestive system!"

"Really? I didn't know that..." said Naota. Canti blushed and looked embarrassed. Washu noticed.

"Whoa...you certainly are a peculiar robot. I'm starting to think you may not be a robot at all..."

Canti scratched his head.

"Where did you find him?"

"Uhh well...we found him on the big bridge one day. It was strange really. He did the weirdest things..."

Canti looked even more confused.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well...like collecting shards of glass and what not. The back of his head has broken off, and he's kinda embarrassed about it."

"Aww, is that right? Well how about I make you a new covering."

Canti reacted in surprise.

"Yep! I know how to weld, and I think I can easily fix you up!"

"Well, I do know of some places in town where people usually dump a lot of scrap metal."

"That'll be great!"

"Okay! I can take you tomorrow after school." Naota said with a smile.

"Well that would be lovely."

Naota looked at the clock in his room.

"Oh. It's getting late. We better get ready for bed. Do you want to shower first?"

"Sure."

"Okay. It's down the hall and to your left."

Washu smiled and nodded. She then left for the bathroom. While she was showering, Naota decided to clean off the top bunk, which he hadn't ever since Haruko left earth. It was filled with a lot of junk and other useless belongings. He tossed everything that was up there to the floor, then threw away all the trash and put everything else into the corner.

"There, that should be good."

Washu then came in with a towel around her.

"Hey Naota, the shower's open."

"Oh okay."

Naota left the room. He then felt a light blush on his cheeks. Washu was bare naked under that towel and she just walked in like it was nothing. He shook off the thought.

"Nah, it wasn't awkward at all."

Naota took some comfortable clothes and walked into the bathroom to begin his shower.

After he finished and got dressed into his more comfortable clothes to sleep in, he walked back into his room. He stopped in his tracks.

Standing there was Washu in her underwear, holding up a pair of pajamas. She looked surprised and began to blush.

"Uh...uh..uh..y-your father said that you h-had some spare pj's I could borrow..."

"Uh...y-yeah..." Naota said looking away, blushing as well. After a pause, he heard footsteps walking towards him. He then looked up to see Washu standing inches to his face, causing him to blush even more.

"Thanks...for asking your dad and allowing me to stay here..."

She then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Naota reacted with shock. Even after all this time, being kissed by a girl was still hard for him to handle. Washu smiled then quickly got dressed into the pajamas. She then climbed up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Well, night night!"

"Goodnight...Washu."

Naota walked over and turned out the light, walked to the lower bunk, and plopped on top of it, still shocked from the events, and how Washu was so comfortable with what she did.

The next morning Naota woke up to the sound of his alarm. He got up and turned it off, letting out a yawn. He then looked up to see Washu leaning up from her bunk.

"Morning already?"

"Yep. We'd better get ready for school."

"Right behind ya!"

Washu hopped down from the bunk to the floor. Naota noticed that his pajamas were a bit small for Washu, fitting tight around her body and exposing a bit of her midriff. Naota blushed.

"I'll give you some privacy..." Naota said collecting his clothes and heading to the bathroom. He quickly changed into his school clothes, the proceeded to brush his hair. After a bit, Washu joined him as Naota finished, fully clothed.

"Oh. Need the brush?" Naota asked.

"Yes, thanks." Washu said taking it. "This might take a bit, heh heh." she said as she brushed her long mane of hair. Naota nodded as headed toward the kitchen. Canti had already prepared them breakfast, and Naota quickly began eating. After a few minutes, Washu joined him.

"Whoa, that was fast."

"Well, when you had hair as long as mine for a long time, you know how to maintain it."

They quickly continued to eat until they were finished. Canti walked in and pointed to the counter where he had already prepared the kid's lunches. The two grabbed them and packed them in their bags.

"Thanks Canti!" said Washu. "We'll come back with some new parts for you!"

Canti looked excited and waved goodbye. Naota and Washu then left and began their walk to school.

"Do you have the science project?"

"Yep! I got it in my bag! I even wrote the paper report for it, too!"

"Washu, you didn't need to do that. I would have wrote it."

"Ohh that's okay. I wanted to!"

"But it makes me feel like I didn't help out..."

"Naota. You did me help out. More than you know."

"Well uh..." Naota said with a blush. "I mean on the project."

"Naota, for what you did for me, finishing up the project was the least I could do."

"Well...okay then."

They continued to walk, past the train tracks and the bridge until they reached the school. They walked inside and towards their class.

"Hey Naota?"

"Yeah?"

"Here."

Washu took off her bag and handed it to Naota.

"I need to use the little girl's room. Do you think you could give the teacher our project and set my bag down at my desk?"

"Oh. Sure thing!" Naota said with a smile. He quickly went ahead. Washu smiled and walked over to the bathroom. After doing her business, Washu went to wash her hands.

"Hey bitch."

"Hm?"

Washu turned to see Ninamori, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall.

"Oh...you. You're Ninamori, right?"

"Yeah. You and I got a bone to pick."

"What? I haven't done anything to you."

"For someone who's supposed to be a genius, you're really stupid." Ninamori said walking up really close to Washu. "Naota is mine!"

"Mine? What's that supposed to mean?" Washu asked, uncomfortable.

"It means I don't want you hanging around him, got it?"

"Well, that's gonna be hard, considering we're living together now."

"What!?"

"Yeah. I needed a place to stay and he was kind enough to let me."

"You and me. Outside after school." Ninamori ordered.

"This is bad...if I just ignore her she'll never let me hear the end of it but if I fight her...I could seriously hurt her." Washu thought. She then sighed.

"Alright. Fine..."

"Good. And you'll be there or else I'll tell everyone how big of a coward you are!"

"Uh...right."

Ninamori turned away and left. Washu sighed.

Meanwhile back at classroom, Naota was turning in the assignment.

"Uh here Ms. Miyaji. We finished the potato clock."

"Oh. It's not due for another month but uh...I'll accept it." she said taking it. "Well done."

Naota nodded and sat down at his desk, leaving Washu's bag at hers. After a few minutes, both she and Ninamori entered the room, and the class continued.

"Alright everyone! Let's get started!" Miyaji said.

Throughout the day, Ninamori kept glancing at Washu in a threatening manner. Naota took noticed and wondered why.

At lunch time, Washu sat down with the boys, while Ninamori was sitting with some other girls, telling them about the fight.

"Washu, I saw Ninamori looking at you funny. Is something wrong?" asked Naota.

"No...I have no idea why she hates me."

"I know..." said Masashi. "It almost looks like she wants to kill you."

"Why would she want to do that, huh?" asked Gaku.

"I don't know..."

"Just try and ignore her, Washu. I'm sure she'll drop it eventually." reassured Naota.

"Uh I hope so..."

After class that day, Washu and Naota began to walk down the hall.

"Naota, you wait for me out front. There's a school related matter I need to quickly take care of."

"Oh uh sure Washu."

Naota walked towards the front entrance. It must be part of the program she talked about.

Washu walked out to the back area where the fitness area was. Ninamori and a group of other students were waiting for her.

"Well, looks like you showed up after all."

"Yeah, I said I would."

Washu set her bag down and walked up to Ninamori. She got into a stance.

"I have to hold back...if I don't I could seriously injure her. And I can't let them see any of my power..." Washu thought.

Ninamori put her fists up. She then suddenly threw a few punches. Washu swiftly blocked each punch. Ninamori tried for another but Washu swiftly did a back-flip away, much to the astonishment of everyone.

"Fight back, you bitch!"

She lunged at Washu again, and like before Washu did a front-flip over her, then while still in midair, gave Ninamori a dropkick to the back, knocking her several feet away. She stood up, holding her back with tears in her eyes.

"She can only take one more...I held back as much as I could but I guess she's comparably weaker..." thought Washu.

Ninamori screamed as she charged at her once more. Washu delivered a spinning hook kick to Ninamori's jaw, sending her twirling through the air, hitting the ground hard and knocking her out instantly.

"Oh damn...I better get out of here..." Washu said as she quickly ran, grabbing her bag and running away.

A few minutes later she ran up to Naota.

"Hey Washu. You look a bit tense."

"Uhh it's nothing. Let's go find some scrap metal!"

"Alright."

Naota and Washu walked away from the school. He led her all the way down into the city.

"Here's one of the places." Naota said as they walked down an alley. They walked up to a large pile of scrap metal.

"Ah ha! Perfect!" Washu said rummaging through the pile. She picked out a lot of different pieces and made her own pile as Naota watched in curiosity. Suddenly, Washu dropped one of the metal pieces.

"Ow! My finger..."

Naota saw blood coming from the wound. He quickly took out a band-aid and put it around her finger.

"Huh...where did you have that?"

"I keep some band-aids with me. I can't tell you how many times they've come in handy..."

"Well, thanks." Washu said with a smile. She continued to fill her pile. "There! All done!"

"Alright!" Naota said as Washu put the metal into her bag. "Let's head back and fix Canti."

Meanwhile...

Kamon was watching TV, waiting for the kids to come home when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh customers!"

He quickly walked over and answered the door.

"Hi! Welcome to our bakery, if you'll just go around to the other door, I'll be right with you."

"Oh um sorry. We're not here for that."

Standing there was a young woman with long purple hair tied into two ponytails and wearing a lavish kimono. Also there was a young man with short black hair and a white collared shirt and black slacks. Standing next to him was another young woman wearing a multi colored kimono with red tights. She had a large blue mane of spiky hair.

"We have reason to believe that a close friend of ours is living here. I believe you know her as Washu."

"Washu? Wait a minute, who are you?"

"I see. Washu has deceived you after all. You see, she's actually a-"

"Ayeka, I'll take it from here..." said the man walking up to the door. "Hello. I'm Tenchi, this is Ayeka, and that's Ryoko. Washu is actually...our daughter."

"Wait a minute..." Kamon thought while rubbing his chin. "Washu said her parents were killed...and they were looking for her too so...they must be...yakuza!"

"Uhhh no sorry, I haven't seen her! I hope you find her, though!" Kamon said before shutting the door. He let out a long sigh.

"That was a close one. I hope those two come home soon."

Meanwhile Naota and Washu were heading back home. Although Washu worried, they managed to make it home without incident. The two of them entered the house.

"Dad! We're home!"

"Oh thank goodness you two are okay!" Kamon said running up to them.

"What's wrong?"

"Three shady looking people from the yakuza came over looking for you, Washu! I told them I hadn't seen you and they left."

"Oh good...what did they look like?" Washu asked, curious.

"Crazy looking people...the two women had crazy styled hair and weird kimonos. The guy looked simple, though."

"What about their hair?"

"Well one had huge blue spiky hair."

"Uh huh...uh...classic yakuza."

"That's what I thought. You two better be careful while going to school or you might run in to them."

"Don't worry, sir. We'll be careful."

"Well alright then."

Naota and Washu began to walk back to their room.

"Washu, aren't you at all scared? If the yakuza find you, well...I don't want to think about what would happen..."

They stepped into their room.

"Naota, it's okay. They wouldn't be hard to spot. I'm sure eventually they'll leave if they don't find me."

"I hope you're right..."

Just then Canti walked by, noticed them, and stepped inside the room.

"Ah Canti! There you are! I got some metal for you! Naota, do you happen to have a welding torch and some paint somewhere?"

"Oh sure. I think there's some in the garage."

"Alright! Take us there!"

Naota nodded and lead them all the way to the garage where a bunch of tools were.

"The welding torch should be in there. Are you sure you know how to use it?"

"Positive. I'm very handy with tools."

"Okay. I guess I'll leave you to it, then." Naota said walking away. As he did, Washu closed the door.

"Alright Canti, promise you can keep a secret?"

Canti nodded. Washu opened her bag, and her hands began to glow. All the pieces of metal began to float into the air, and began to assemble and weld themselves together into a perfectly shaped piece for Canti's head. Washu then opened a small dark portal beside her, and took out a bucket of green paint and brush with a red crab label on it. She then quickly painted the piece. It was soon quickly finished.

"There, perfect! Hmmm hold on a sec."

Washu walked over and opened the hall door.

"Naota! Could you come here and help me for a second?"

"Sure thing, Washu!"

Naota walked in the room.

"I need you to help screw in the bolts for the covering."

"Wow...you got that done really fast!"

"Yep!"

Washu held the piece in place as Naota screwed in each bolt. Soon he was finished, and Canti felt his new covering.

"How do you like it?" asked Washu.

Canti looked happy and gave her a double thumbs up. Washu giggled.

"I knew you'd like it!"

"Yeah. You look a lot better, Canti!" said Naota.

"Nao! Washu! Time to get ready for dinner!"

"Okay!"

Canti quickly left to finish up preparing the dinner. The two of them went over to the bathroom and washed up. In no time at all, dinner was fully prepared, and everyone met at the table.

"Alright! Let's eat!" said Kamon. Everyone began to eat. "Now I want you two to stick together when walking to school. With the yakuza around, we can't take any chances."

"Don't worry, sir! We'll be sure to be careful when walking around town and to report any suspicious activity."

"Well that's good. It would break my heart if anything happened to you two."

"The yakuza are a clever bunch. It'd be wise not to underestimate them." said Shigekuni. "If they find out you're here, they won't stop until they catch you."

"Then we'll just have to be careful." said Naota. "I wouldn't let anything like that happen to Washu."

They continued to eat.

"Ohhh! Did you get yourself a new covering, TV boy?" Kamon asked.

"Yep! Naota and I built it for him!"

"Well isn't that something? You two built it all by yourselves? How did you do it?"

"Well, Washu did most of the work." explained Naota. "I found some scrap metal for her, and she whipped up a pretty good looking covering. I don't know how she did it."

"Well, as I told Naota, I'm pretty handy when it comes to working with tools. And Naota did help screwing the bolts in."

"Well...that was nothing compared to what you did..."

"Anyway, it certainly looked like you two did a good job. Well done."

They soon finished their meal, and Naota and Washu decided to get ready for bed.

"Hey Naota, you can go ahead and take a bath first. I don't mind."

"Oh, okay Washu."

Washu smiled as Naota left to take his bath.

Meanwhile...

Ninamori was resting in her hospital room bed. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka entered the room.

"So this is the young child that got injured." said Ayeka. A nurse walked up to them.

"Hello. Who are you three?"

"We uh...are some concerned parents." said Tenchi. "How did this poor girl get injured?"

"Well, according to the reports, she got into a fight with another girl at her school. The witnesses said that the other girl's strength was almost supernatural. She fought Ninamori here and with little effort, critically injured her."

"I see...just who was this other girl?"

"Well, no one really knows who she is, but some witnesses say she goes by 'Washu'"

"I thought so..." said Ryoko.

"Yeah...that was her alright."

"Do you three know this girl?" asked the nurse.

"Well...something like that. I think we better have a talk with the uh...school about this." Tenchi told the girls. "To make sure that this other girl is brought to justice."

"Thank you for your help." Ayeka said with a bow, thanking the nurse before they all left.

Back at the house, Naota walked back into his room in his pajamas. He stepped over to his bed and got under the covers. After several minutes, Naota heard a noise, and saw Washu walking in wearing her underwear and holding her pj's in her hands. Naota blushed but tried his best not to make a noise, for reasons he couldn't understand, he wanted to continue to watch without her noticing. After a few moments, Washu sighed with a smile on her face.

"Naota, I know you're watching me."

Naota quickly shoved the covers over his face. Washu giggled as she stepped towards the bunk. She lifted the covers off.

"Wha!" Naota yelped, covering his face. "W-Washu, get dressed already!"

"You were spying on me, weren't you?"

"N-No I wasn't!"

"You naughty little boy..." Washu said leaning down and giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Wha!" he reacted hysterically. "Wh-wh-why did you do that!?"

"Why do you think?" Washu asked sitting herself on the bed. "I like you, Naota."

"Wh-what?"

"You're the kindest, most nicest, most cutest boy I have ever met. Even before we first met, all you wanted to do was be my friend...even though the others would make fun of me. No one has really showed me such kindness before. I've tried to be strong...and live my life...even through my hardships but...it's been difficult. And for the first time in my life I feel...loved."

"Washu..."

"I-I know this is a bit...sudden, but...I really like you and...I want to go out with you."

She turned her head to him. Naota's face turned red.

"W-Well Washu...I..." Naota said, looking away. "I've liked girls before but...n-never had a...girlfriend before..."

"Well, do you want one?" Washu asked with a small smile.

"I uh...I uh...I quess...we could go out..."

Washu smiled and giggled, then lightly tackled him into a hug.

"Wha!" Naota yelped, startled. His face was redder than ever.

"Wanna sleep together tonight?"

"Uhh I-I-I-I..." He muttered, sweating. Everything was happening so fast. He had to admit, he did like Washu, but sleeping with a half naked girl was first. He hadn't even done this with Haruko!

"Come on...it'll be fun. I uh...wouldn't try anything...or stuff like that...if you know what I mean. I'd just like to cuddle with you."

"Uh uh...o-okay..." Naota said. It didn't sound too scary.

Washu giggled and got herself under the covers. She then threw her arms around Naota, who was too nervous to react. Washu pecked him on the cheek again.

"Goodnight, Naota."

"G-Goodnight...Washu."

Naota woke up to the alarm in the morning. He quickly hit it, turning it off. He then realized Washu was still asleep, holding on to him. He smiled. She certainly was cute. He almost didn't want to disturb her but he knew he had to.

"Washu...time to wake up."

"Hm?"

Washu opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, Naota."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. She then got up out of bed, and went over to put on her clothes. Naota got up himself and quickly gathered his clothes.

"I'll give you some privacy."

Naota left for the bathroom and quickly changed into his school clothes. He then quickly brushed his hair. Washu soon entered the room.

"Oh, here you go." Naota said handing her the hairbrush.

"Thanks!"

She began to brush her long mane of hair.

"Hey Washu, I've been meaning to ask. Why uh...is your hair the reddish pinkish color?"

"Huh uh...that's a good question." Washu said continuing to brush her hair. "It's a rare gene I possess. It's not hair dye or anything like that. That's the only theory I could come up with."

"Huh...I see..."

"Yep. Why do you ask?"

"Uh I dunno...I was just wondering was all...I mean...I like it."

"Aww thanks!"

"You're welcome."

Naota smiled and left the room to the dining table, where his breakfast was waiting for him. He quickly began to eat, and after a few minutes, Washu joined him and they quickly finished. They then gathered their lunches and school bags, and headed outside on their way to school.

"Now we gotta be careful and watch out for the yakuza..." said Naota.

"Don't worry."

Washu reached over and held Naota's hand.

"We'll stick together." she said with a wink.

"Right."

They continued to walk, and were on the lookout, but eventually reached school without incident. They quickly headed to their class, and sat in their seats.

"Good morning, class! Oh uh...Washu-san. I'll need to talk to you for a bit at lunch today."

"Uh...okay Miyaji-sensei."

"Good, now let us continue."

As the class went on, everyone noticed that Ninamori was absent. Those who knew what Washu were done kept staring and murmuring at her.

Eventually lunch time rolled around.

"Meet me at our table." Washu told Naota.

"Okay. I'll see you there."

Naota left with the rest of the class.

"Okay Washu. This is about Ninamori. I heard what happened, but I'd like to hear your side."

"Alright well...yeah...Ninamori really never liked me from the start...especially because I've been hanging out with Naota, and I guess that made her jealous...so the other day she told me to stay away from him..."

"Yes, and then what?"

"Well...okay you see, as you know...I'm kinda homeless so...I asked Naota if I could stay at his house, and well I've been staying with him ever since, so I told Ninamori this, and she was really angry."

"She was?"

"Yes, she then told me to meet her outside after class to fight. I really didn't want to at first but I thought that I had to settle this feud or else she'd never leave me alone over this...so I met her outside. Now...over the years I've learned some self defense techniques to help protect myself while living on the streets so...I tried holding back as m-much as I could..."

Tears started forming in her eyes. Miyaji frowned.

"Aww you poor dear...well listen. Fighting on school grounds is never right...neither is fighting in general...I can understand Ninamori was the instigator but...you really hurt her badly...I'm afraid the school will have to suspend you for a while..."

"P-Please..." Washu said as a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm really sorry, but my hands are tied here. You're going to have to face the consequence."

"O-Okay..."

Miyaji sighed.

"Look, I tell you what. I know you're new here so...I'll try and turn over the suspension...you'll know by next Monday."

"Thank you..."

"Attention!" said a voice on the speaker. "Will Washu Hakubi please make her way to the principal's office?"

"Looks like you better go...listen, I'll try and work this out. Just try and be on your best behavior, okay?

"O-Okay..."

Washu excused herself from the room, but instead of heading to the principal's office, she headed down the hall and toward the lunch room.

"let's see here..."

She put her hand on her head.

"Just as I thought..."

Washu then quickly walked into the lunch room and up to Naota.

"Naota."

"Hey Washu."

"We need to leave."

"What are you talking about? We can't just lea-"

"We need to go, now!" Washu said with urgency in her voice. Naota understood what she meant.

"Okay Washu. Let's go."

Meanwhile...

Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko were sitting in the principal's office.

"So let me get this straight, which ones of you three are the parents?"

"I'm Washu's father, a-"

"I'm the mother!" interrupted Ryoko. Ayeka look flustered, but regained her composure.

"And you?"

"I'm...her older sister."

"Ah I see. Well I'm glad you decided to pick her up. She's gotten into a bit of trouble."

"We heard..." said Tenchi. "We came to clear up this mess."

"That's good. I'm sure she'll be here any minute now."

Meanwhile...

Naota and Washu walked out of the school and back towards home.

"So the yakuza are posing as your parents?"

"It would appear so...I have no idea how they would find out I was here."

"Well...if we see them we need to be sure to call the police."

"Uh...right."

They eventually made their way home.

Back at the school, Tenchi and the girls left the school, frustrated, and once again avoided by Washu.

"Darn...I know she's one step ahead of us..." he said.

"She knows we're here, Tenchi." said Ryoko. "It could only be expected of a genius."

"Hmm maybe we're making the wrong approach..." said Ayeka. "I think it's time we try something else."

Back at the house, Naota and Washu were talking to Kamon.

"I see! How horrible! They're trying to disguise as your parents?"

"Yes...so we had no choice but to leave."

"You two did the right thing. If you ever find out that they're at your school, I want you two to come back straight here, just like you did."

"We will, dad." reassured Naota.

"Alright, then."

Kamon went back to watch TV. Naota and Washu walked back to their bedroom.

"This was a close call..." said Washu with a sigh.

"Yeah...but let's take it off our minds. The day after tomorrow is Saturday, so...do you uh...want to go hang out?" asked Naota.

"Of course I would, Naota! I'm your girlfriend, after all." she answered with a smile.

"Uh okay, great!"

Washu yawned.

"But right now I'd like to take a nap. Wanna join me?"

"Well, I definitely could use a little shut eye right now."

"Okay."

They took off their socks and got under the covers of the lower bunk of the bed. Washu cuddled up against Naota and put her arms around her.

When Naota woke up, it was late afternoon. Kamon was talking with Miyaji in the living room and told her the whole story.

"So...those so called parents of hers...were actually the yakuza in disguise?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. If you see those individuals on campus, you should be sure to call the authorities."

"I definitely will. We mustn't let the students find out or this whole situation could get out of hand."

"I'm glad you understand. This is why they both had to cut class."

"No, I understand they did the right thing. They're very smart. In that case I should be on my way. I'll report this to the school board."

"Alright, take care."

Kamon saw her off. Naota and Washu entered the room.

"Well it appears you won't have to worry anymore. The school will keep an eye out for the yakuza. If they ever enter again, they'll be arrested for trespassing."

"Oh. Well that's good, right Washu?"

"Uhh right."

The rest of the evening went along smoothly as usual. The two ate their dinner, took their baths, and got ready for bed.

"Do you wanna sleep together again?" asked Washu.

"Okay..."

Washu giggled as they got dressed into their PJs. They then got under the covers of the lower bunk together. Washu worked her arms around Naota and held her.

"Naota..."

"Yes?"

"Look...I've been keeping something from you and...I think you deserve to know the truth."

"Okay...what's wrong?"

"Well...a couple days ago uh...your friend Ninamori approached me and was really mad at me for hanging out with you. I told her I was living with you, and she then challenged me to a fight. I really wanted to finish the dispute once and for all so I agreed to fight her. I realize now it was a foolish decision. You see...I kinda know some martial arts and well...I ended up hospitalizing her...I didn't mean to and I tried to hold back as much as I could b-but..."

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Washu..."

"That's why sensei wanted to speak to me at lunch...I'm really sorry I beat up your friend..."

"Well...it wasn't exactly mature of you to do that but...that was really wicked of Ninamori to even suggest something like that...she never had done that to anyone...so...she must have really hated you to want to fight you."

"Why?..."

"Well...I don't know. The thing about Ninamori is...well...she's kinda a little crazy...after a whole situation with her parents...and she kind of has a crush on me. So I guess she had a tendency to get really jealous...I can tell you really didn't want to fight her...I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to and...I can tell you learned a lesson here."

"Yeah...fighting really never solved anything in this situation..."

"And...I don't hold you against it...I'm not...mad or anything like that."

"You're not?"

"No...Ninamori was defitnitely at fault...you did nothing wrong...I mean yeah you fought her but...you didn't do anything to anyone...some kids can be so cruel...making fun of others just because a particular look or how smart they are. But I like you, Washu. I like your long hair...and I like how you're so smart. I've never met someone so intelligent and mature."

"Aww Naota...you're so sweet and kind. I really like you too." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They continued to cuddle each other before they fell asleep.

The next morning the pair were on their way to school just as before, hand in hand. They soon walked up to the school and inside.

"Naota, you go on ahead. I need to get something out of my locker."

"Sure thing. I'll see you there."

Naota gave her a peck on the cheek, causing her to giggle. He walked away with a smile.

"I can't believe I did that..." he thought with a blush. "I hope she wasn't embarrassed."

Washu walked over to her locker and opened it.

"Uh...Ms. Washu?"

"Huh?"

Washu turned around and was shocked to see Sasami wearing a school uniform. She suddenly gave her a hug.

"S-Sasami? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I-I came to find you. We all wondered where you went. Why did you leave? Don't you like staying with us Ms. Washu?" she asked with sadness in her eyes. Washu made a slight smile.

"Sasami, of course I like staying you and the others."

"But then why did you leave? Don't you like us?"

"Of course I do! I love all of you guys. You included."

"Then why would you leave?"

"I'm afraid it would be a little hard for you to understand."

"We all miss you...everyone's out looking for you and you keep trying to avoid them. We want to find you because we love and miss you. Please come back!"

"I'm afraid I can't come back...not right now at least."

"But why?"

"Because...I just have to stay here. I might be back someday."

Sasami began to whimper and looked like she was about to cry.

"Sasami, don't cry. Now, I don't know exactly how you came here, but the best thing for you right now is to return home."

"But Ms. Washu!"

The schoolbell rang.

"I need to get to class. If you're enrolled here, you better go to yours too. I'll see you later, okay?"

Washu broke from the hug, closed her locker, and walked away to class. Sasami stood there with a sad look on her face.

Meanwhile...

Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka stood on the large bridge, unsure what to do.

"I sure hope Sasami convinces Washu to return home..." said Tenchi.

"Don't worry Tenchi..." said Ryoko putting her arms around him. "My mom maybe stubborn, but Sasami can strike a cord with anyone."

All of a sudden, a black limo pulled up to him and the window in the back rolled down.

"You three. I have some information you might find interesting."

"You! You're that poor girl that Washu beat up."

"Yes. And I happen to know where she's living, too."

"Really!? Where?" asked Tenchi.

At noon...

Washu was eating lunch with Naota and the others. She looked over a few tables down to see Sasami staring at her.

"Naota, excuse me for a moment."

"Okay."

Washu got up and quickly walked over to Sasami. She sat down next to her.

"Sasami, you should go home. It's not safe here. I'm sure Ayeka would agree with me on this."

"Actually...Ayeka sent me here."

"Oh...well I guess I was wrong on that one...but anyway, I know what's best here. You're much better off with Tenchi. You don't even have a place to stay here."

"C-Can I stay with you?"

"Errr...that's not really up to me..."

Sasami sighed.

"But I guess I can ask...you're really not giving up on this, are you?"

"If you're not going to come back, then I'll just stay with you. And Tenchi and the others. We want to be with you wherever you go! Even Ryo-oh-ki!"

"Ryo-oh-ki's with you?"

Sasami opened up her bag and Ryo-oh-ki poked her head out.

"Mew mew!"

"Aww I'm sorry my little Ryo-oh-ki...I know you miss me." Washu said petting her.

"Alright...I'll put in a good word for you..."

Later after school...

Washu walked up to Naota in the hall with Sasami.

"Hey Washu. Who's this?"

"Well...Naota...this may be a bit of a burden but...this is actually...my sister."

"Whoa...you're Washu's sister?"

"Y-Yes...my name's S-Sasami..."

"Nice to meet you, Sasami. I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well...I didn't know she was alive...so I didn't really mention it...but I can't believe I found her and that she's here..." she explained with a smile.

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Actually Naota...she was wondering if she could stay with us."

"Oh please?"

"Well...I don't know. I'd have to ask my dad but I'm sure he wouldn't mind...given the situation and all."

"Okay. Hear that, Sasami? I'm sure everything's going to be fine. Ooohh!" Washu said giving her a hug. "I'm just so glad you're okay!"

Naota smiled and the three left the school. They began the walk back to the house.

"So uh...Sasami...how exactly did you turn up here?" asked Naota.

"Uh...um well uh...I uh...was separated from Washu a long time ago and well...I had to uh beg...to get money...for school."

"Gee...I'm sorry you had to live like that. I hope those yakuza terrorizing you two get put in prison."

"Uh...right."

They eventually made it to the house, and were met with a startling surprise. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka were there waiting for them.

"Oh crap!" said Washu. The three immediately noticed them.

"There you are, Washu." said Tenchi with a concerned look on his face. He and the others walked towards them.

"The yakuza!" said Naota. "Washu, run!"

Washu took Sasami by the hand and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Hold it!"

Azaka & Kamidake appeared in front of Washu and Sasami, preventing their escape.

"Awww for the love of all that's holy!" Washu yelled angrily. She turned to Tenchi.

"Washu, this has gone far enough."

"Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Stop it!" Naota yelled running towards them. He was suddenly grabbed from behind by Ryoko.

"Hold on you little brat. You're not going anywhere."

"Ryoko, let him go!" Washu demanded. She lifted up her arm, levitating Ryoko up in the air and tossing her away.

"Ahh! Oof!" She yelped. "Damn it, Washu!"

"Everyone stop!"

"Washu...what the heck is going on?" asked Naota, shocked by all the confusion. Washu let out a deep sigh.

"I'll ask again. Why can't you all just leave me be?"

"Because, Washu. We all care about you...and we miss you." explained Tenchi. "Why would you run away from us?"

"Washu...do you know these people?" asked Naota.

"Naota...I'm so sorry..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid...I haven't been completely honest with you." she explained walking up to him. "These three aren't yakuza and...Sasami isn't really my sister."

"Washu..."

"I came here because...I wanted to live the childhood I always wanted. Children's lives are so simple and peaceful...and without responsibility...I was tired of living like an adult...even in my child form, I still wasn't truly a child. So I wanted the whole preteen experience...school, crushes, boyfriends and whatnot...and I wanted to enjoy it with someone I liked."

Naota frowned. He didn't quite understand.

"I know who you are, Naota. I know your whole encounter with Haruko Haruhara, and that your head has that furi kuri. The more I studied you, the more I was fascinated...so I wanted nothing more to meet you."

"Washu...who exactly are you?"

Washu sighed again.

"I'm...an alien you could say...in fact, we all are...except Tenchi to a certain extent. I'm not really thirteen years old, either...I'm actually more than ten-thousand."

"Wha..." Naota said, stunned.

"And Ryoko over there...is actually my daughter...from an experiment I created."

Naota continued to stare at her.

"I...know this is a lot to take in...I'm really sorry I deceived you. I never wanted to hurt you. And there's no escape now...so...I must leave."

"Washu!"

Naota hugged her.

"I don't care about what you said! I may not understand it all but...I love you Washu! I don't want you to go!" he cried. "Please! Don't leave!"

"Naota..." Washu said hugging back.

"I don't care if you're an alien! I've fallen in love with an alien before! I just want you to stay with me..."

Washu smiled. She knew he was still young and full of emotion.

"Naota...I'd give anything to stay with you forever...but...I suppose these bozos here are right. They really do care about me...and can't live without me. I have to go back...I can't live this fantasy forever..."

"But...it was real to me!"

Washu pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes.

"I really wish things could be different but...I have to leave but...I'll be back some day." she said with a smile. "And they we can go on that date, I promise you."

Naota started to tear up. Washu smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He kissed her back, and after a few moments, she broke apart.

"Goodbye, Naota..."

"Goodbye...Washu..."

"Alright then, Washu. Can we please go back home now?" asked Tenchi.

"I suppose so, Tenchi."

Naota watched as all of them walked away into a portal, which disappeared. He still didn't understand all that happened. It was all so fast but all that mattered was that Washu was gone. Finally, a mature girl who was smart and liked to have fun was no longer with him. He fell to his knees.

A few weeks later...

Naota's life continued on. He was definitely upset that he lost his first real girlfriend, but carried on regardless. His relationship with Ninamori was restored somewhat after she apologized to him for what she did. His life was, as it had been, ordinary.

Naota stepped into his bedroom one night after a hot bath. He sighed, as he was about to end another day of his ordinary life. He dressed into his pajamas, and got under his covers.

Meanwhile...

Washu sat in her lab working at her computer. She was finishing up a very complicated formula. After several minutes of working, she stopped. She then turned on another program, where she could see every room in the house. Everyone in the Masaki household was asleep. She grinned.

"Well...right about now should be Naota's bed time..."

Washu opened a portal in her lab, got off her seat and stepped inside. She appeared in Naota's bedroom and saw him sleeping.

"Hm...so cute."

She took off her kimono until she was in her underwear. She then giggled as she tiptoed up to his bed. She then leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He frowned a bit, causing Washu to let out another giggle. She then stroked his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes for a second, then closed them. He then suddenly sprung up, startled.

"Wa-Wa-Washu!?"

"Hi Naota."

"Is this a dream?"

"Nope. It's me."

After a few moments, he suddenly scooted out of bed and gave her a hug.

"I...I missed you..."

"I missed you too, Naota. I've come to tell you I'm ready for that date!"

"Oh but...are you sure that your uh...friends won't mind?"

"I left them a note. Come on, let's get some shut eye, and then tomorrow we can we can go on that date you promised me."

"Yes...of course, Washu!"

The two got under the covers of the bunk. Washu cuddled up against Naota and the two held each other. Naota smiled. He didn't know how long his moment with Washu would last, but all he cared about was that he was finally with her again.

THE END.


End file.
